


Vidar

by Aitro



Category: Freestyle - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Friend group, Norway - Freeform, Panic Attacks, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitro/pseuds/Aitro
Summary: In a small village in Norway there is a big friend group that lives in one of the biggest buildings of the village. They are involved with almost everything and well known by everyone living in the village. "little owl" got a bit too drunk one night and spilled a secret of Dave that she should never have told.What will happen and who will notice the disturbance?





	1. Little owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be rewritten and edited (this is a raw)

“Wait, let me talk to you Dave!” but he walked away from me. Dave and I are very close, always together and able to trust blindly. Today I broke that.

We live together in a little village in Norway. Our group consists of 35 friends and almost zero fighting. We go for hikes together, get drunk in the forest or around the campfire. We believe in the gods even if it’s just a game to us. And lastly we received an old building, where we all live together, from the governor. We call it the Grandeur. For all this we are well known in the village. The people like us and we help them out when they have a need for it. Basically we are just like a movie where everything is perfect.

Now I am standing on the road with empty hands and an empty mind. I said something I never should have told anyone and Dave is livid. Nadia is rushing past me, casting a quick and analysing look over her shoulder as she runs to Dave. He needs someone with him right now, he can’t be alone for a while. Miro comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Are you alright little owl?” Little owl has been my nickname since elementary school, people rarely use it nowadays but somehow it was exactly what I wanted to hear at that moment.

“yes, I will be” I turn around and smile at Miro. Then I turn and run straight. I run and run and run into the forest, breathing hard and tears streaming down my face. My body is filled with adrenaline and I don’t slow until I find myself in front of a dying beech tree. I slam my fists into it, hitting it until my hands are red from the bleeding and then I dance. If anyone saw me they must think I’m crazy but I have to let my feelings out.  
At some point it started getting dark and I got up from the ground I was sitting on. Running back seemed to take no time at all as my thoughts were busy creating a thousand possible scenarios about a conversation with Dave. When I arrive at the Grandeur, or the house where we all live, there is a campfire in the front yard. Three days a week we hold a campfire in the front yard where the entire village is welcome. Almost every day there also is a fire in the backyard, that one however is more private. I enter the front yard and see Miro coming my way. “Let me tend to your hands sweetie”. I follow her into the house catching a glimpse of Dave at the shed.  
It stings when the alcohol touches my wounds but it’s fine.

“Looks pretty cool doesn’t it?” I ask Miro with a cheeky smile.

“If beating your hands to a bloody pulp on an innocent tree looks cool to you, then yes.” She smiles back at me.

“Yeah no, I’m going to have to come up with a more heroic story to explain this.” We laugh for a while and then my hands are wrapped up.

“I’m going to grab some of my things from Dave’s room. See you in a bit!” I say while walking towards the stairs. My room is next to Dave’s but we kind of share both rooms since we are together so much. The door to Dave’s room is locked so I go into my own room to get the spare key. It’s gone. Opening my door to the balcony. I suddenly feel weird like an emotion is trying to come up but isn't succeeding very well. I close my door behind me to prevent the smoke from the campfire from entering my room. It’s a one meter jump to Dave’s balcony and I take it with practiced ease.

“OWL!” The sudden cold freezes me, I look down and see Dave’s face full of rage and pain.

“Don’t you dare enter, it’s locked for a goddamn reason.”

“I want my bloody belongings” I scream at him. Flashes of white come before my eyes and I jump back to my own balcony. Everything is slamming into my head, sounds are taking away my sight. Breathing is difficult all of a sudden and I'm freezing. I grab a bottle of whiskey and burn my throat with it. The burn gives me some ease and allows me room to breath again. I take a few more swigs from the bottle and grab a small container from my desk. Walking onto my balcony again I close the door behind me and get onto the roof. At the end of the roof are the branches of a red beech tree and I climb in it. The tree is one of the biggest ones around and has a lot of comfortable and safe seating options. I choose mine at the top of the tree where I can just see the stars through the roof of leaves. I open the container and take out a joint. I get my joints from a grandma in town to ease my panic attacks or for when I can’t calm down. As I inhale the smoke I stare up at the sky.


	2. Fly

The situation is easy. I messed up when I was drunk and am now fighting with one of my best friends. He is mad at me and needs time to come down from his emotions. I am currently trying to get a grasp at my own emotions. Everyone else is carefully looking at this situation and they are giving us time to get our shit together. The proper way of going about this is just participating in everything like we did before. Not letting the town folks in on what is going on and fighting our battles in silence.

The night was at its darkest and only a small group was still awake at the campfire in the backyard. I climbed down and let my feet hit the gras. The feeling of being grounded into the earth made me feel weird and I carefully walked to the campfire.

“Where is Dave?” I asked Miro who was trying to guess the answer to Skid’s riddle.

“Nadia and he went inside” answered Skid, “can you solve my riddle though?” He handed me a bottle of mead and I sat down next to him.

”Let’s hear it”.

“Who is that great one

who gabbles much

and hoves to the hellward side;

defends men

but fights with earth,

if he's found a trusty friend?”

“That’s easy Skid, it’s one of Odin’s riddles isn’t it?” I say and take a drink from my mead. How do you not know this one Miro?”

“I didn’t memorise all Odin’s riddles in class smartass, I actually paid attention to math.”

“But do you know the answer or not? Try focusing on ‘defends men but fights with earth’ and then think of an opposite.”

“Now now, don’t give too much away idiot” Skid grins and accepts the bottle of mead from me.

Suddenly there is a loud crash in the house and we hear the sound of shattering glass. Skid doesn’t skip a beat and puts the bottle of mead at my lips. I empty it. And then take another bottle and then I black out.

“Anchor, the answer was Anchor wasn’t it?”

“correct, ten points for you Miro”

In the morning I wake up next to Miro. His room is on the first floor and they probably didn’t want to carry me further. I get up and put on some of Miro’s clothes that I find around the room. I grab a basket from the kitchen and some money as I head out for groceries. First stop is Amma who always sells fresh eggs and herbs at the market. Continuing on to the grandma who gives me things for my panic attacks to get some weird stuff, this time herbal oils. Then onto Sven who sells meat and nuts, I always get free nuts from him because we help him gather his nuts. Lastly to Signe the only one in our group of friends who doesn’t live at the Grandeur. She works at her parents farm every day and therefore lives at her own home. Signe has already prepared the veggies and pulls me into a close hug. “How are you doing today?” She asks as she puts the veggies into my basket.

“Having a hard time but it’ll be alright I think. How about you?” We have rules in our group, one being that we don’t lie about how we are doing. If you don’t want to tell others you simply don’t answer the question.

“I see, it’ll probably be fine. I am quite tired, stayed at the fire for too long.”

“Be careful with that Signe, we need you for our breakfast.” We joke around some more and then hug goodbye. Now I walk back to the Grandeur. There is still a bit of early morning fog and I feel thirsty all of a sudden. Maybe because I drank way too much yesterday or because I smoked that joint. It’s a good thing that the grandma gave me herbal oils this time, because joints bring no good. I pass the graveyard and let my gaze fall over it's many gravestones. We have a small village but it has a long history. If you walk to the back of the graveyard some of the graves are swallowed by trees and bushes. My eyes land on Dave laying flowers at his parents grave.

Putting my basket down I slowly walk up to him, at first I keep my distance but then I decide to stand next to him. I don’t know why I'm doing it, I have no idea why I didn't just walk past the graveyard. It’s silent, as if nothing happened yesterday and it makes my uncomfortable. So I throw my head back and look at the sky.

“I want to fly Dave”

“Then go and fly”

I close my eyes and take off from the beech tree, I imagine flying over the forest, imagine the world below. Seeing me and Dave at the graveyard, seeing Signe at the farm and a dog digging a hole in a flower bed. I see grandma. Flying in circles and slowly getting closer. Grandma can see me now and she holds out an arm in invetation. Tears stream down my face as I open my eyes.

“Grandma?”


End file.
